Submersible remotely operated vehicles (ROVs) of the prior art are designed to provide a stable platform for obtaining images and manipulating tools for grasping or otherwise interacting with submerged items such as sunken vessels or relics. It is understood that a person provided with scuba gear is not a stable platform, but rather is subject to motion in multiple axes due to the slightest movement of the arms and legs of the person. Many people are physically unable, or chose not to participate in the activity of scuba diving. It is believed that many of those same people would like to have the experience of viewing submersed objects in the same manner as a person that is participating in the activity of scuba diving. There is a need for a device that will simulate the unstable movements of a person participating in scuba diving to allow a person that is not in the water to remotely control a submersible device and be provided with images simulating what a person sees when scuba diving in real time.